Wallets are an item that are utilized by a majority of individuals every day, and help the user hold and organize their forms of payment along with other belongings like identification cards among others. Wallets are generally pocket-sized and are meant to be easily transported and accessed. As technology and methods of payments have shifted to forms other than cash, like credit or debit cards, gift cards, etc., wallet designs have tried to accommodate the changing culture by providing extra compartments and features to hold more than just cash.
The present invention is a wallet that holds personal documents, personal cards, credit cards, and licenses, business cards, along with money, currency, or notes among others. The wallet is made from an elastic component and is meant to cater to the user's financial habits. In its preferred embodiment, the present invention consists of a money clip component, a daily card use component, and an occasional/weekly card use component.